To Those Who Survived
by Xxtryhardftwxx
Summary: To those who survived this is my life as a soldier in the survey corps from cadet to worlds greatest soldier


To Those Who Survived

If you're reading this then that's means we beat the titans and I died of old age, or I was eaten by a titan (hopefully the first.) I'm writing this so I don't die without leaving a trace of my existence behind I guess I'll start from the beginning.

Day 1

Hi my name is Adrian and I go to titan high (no pun intended), and I'm your average student, I have ok grades, I'm pretty strong, not really good at anything and I don't have any close friends, I thought I wasn't good at anything until the military came looking for recruits. They said something about fighting things called titans and aptitude, and for some reason nobody was good at it except me. So they transferred me from my school titan High to some military school called The Cadet Corps (TCC for short).

Day 2

Once I was moved in to my dorm I was taken to see the person in charge. When I finally got to the office there were 2 people in there arguing. They first person who I assumed was commander shadis because he had a commander look to him (or that's what I thought anyway) the second person was a cute girl that looked my age. "Hey" I said still confused at what was going on. The girl turned around and gave me a look that said "I'm going to kill your punk ass after this." This made me wants to run out of this place, never come back but instead I just waved at her like we were old friends (she didn't like that). That's when the commander interrupted and said "nice for you to join us Cadet Bruno, we were just talking about how you and cadet Ackerman will start training together." This got the girls attention "I never agreed to train with this idiot." I felt like calling her names to but thought it Might be better not to. "That is enough out of you Miss Ackerman cadet Bruno is the only person on par with your skills, now you will train with him or be kicked out of the 104th cadet squad and that's final." Yelled the commander that seemed to shut her up. "Cadet Bruno you are to meet cadet Ackerman on the training field 6:00 sharp, understood." Asked the commander, "sir, yes sir." I yelled and that was the end of the discussion.

Day 3

I got out to the training field just in time to see the girl from yesterday walk over to me from the girls dorm. "Hey." I said " I -um I never got a chance to hear your first name yesterday." I stated "Mikasa." She said abruptly ending the conversation there. After waiting for commander shadis a couple more minutes Mikasa asked me "what's yours?"

"Huh" I said stupidly

"What's your first name?" She asked again starting to sound annoyed.

"I-it's Adrian." I spat out rather quickly

She didn't say anything else till the commander arrived.

"So how long do we do this?" She asked.

"Until you graduate and choose the branch of military you want to go In, I assume if you get in the top ten you'll go to the military police, right?" He asked

Mikasa immediately responded "I go where Eren goes."

"How about you Cadet Bruno?" He asked again

"Survey corps, sir."

"Hmm, interesting you'll have to work hard to get there.'

3 years later

Day 1094

Its graduation today there's this kid that keeps yelling about how he is going to kill every titan he finds, I'm going to go talk to him.

"So, you're going to kill every titan you find. Huh seems like a pretty big goal for somebody who can barely use 3DMG." I said this cause I was kind of drunk and wanted a fight.

"Who asked you and just because you're the top of the class doesn't make you better than us!" He yelled at me

"Tch" "I'm better than you, I'm stronger than all of you combined." I kicked the chair out from underneath him and he fell on the floor. He started to get up but for some reason I really didn't like this guy so I kicked him in the face as he was getting up, and turned around and left.

Day 1095

Since I was top of the class and was going to join the survey corps when I graduated I was given the offer to go with the renowned captain Levi on the next expedition outside the walls and I took it.

Day 1096

This is Hell. I left with the survey corps today we are retaking a town from titans but I got separated from Captain Levi's squad and another squad found me. I went with them but soon after the squad was decimated, and for some reason I'm o the last time I saw a titan I was ten it was the fall of Shiganshina I was at home helping my family cook dinner when we heard a huge explosion but thought nothing of it. That's when I heard my little sister scream she was outside and me and my mom went to check on her and saw her get eaten by a titan. My mom screamed and pulled me inside while my father put on his old 3DMG to go and kill but before he left he told me to never stop fighting never even when all seemed hopeless. yes never stop fighting never I got up of the floor just in time to see top Sargent Levi kill the titan that was eating the squad leader, And then I jumped into action attacking the nearest titans and I killed them easily. I jumped down with a smile on my face surprising the experienced survey corps that were with Captain Levi. Yes this life is hell but I'm going to live it with a smile on my face kill the things I hate most.


End file.
